Sliced
by sccraddict728
Summary: Another version of scream with my own characters. Based on Scream,it is not a fourth one! Sorry for sucky review...first fan fic..please read and review. Rated R for future chapters! I will continue the story if the reviews like it.
1. Courtney and the Cabby

**Slice**

_A City bus pulls away from a Stop 'n' Go Gas Station. The clock on the across the street read 9:03 a.m. As the bus pulls away a young, blonde women becomes into view. She is bending down to pick up her luggage. Her black skirt and shirt stand out against the fall foliage. She quickly flags down a taxi and gets inside._

Courtney Davison- West Harrington College, please

Cabby- You're the first Westy I've had all year

Courtney- A What?

Cabby- A Westy.

Courtney -...

Cabby- A Harrington Kid. I was surprised because Westys usually never come out to the city.

Courtney- Well, this is my first time out of Texas.

Cabby- I guess if you live somewhere that big you have to expect that.

_For the first time since Courtney got in the taxi, the cabby looked at her in the rearview mirror. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her deep green eyes were focused at the blurred scenery outside the window. Her face was painted with freckles and the cabby couldn't help but think to himself "I need her"._

Courtney- How far away is West Harrington?

Cabby- About an hour away. You still want me to take you or would you rather take the bus, cab fares sure are high.

_Her beauty made him feel guilty for the high fares_

Courtney- Taxis are fine. Besides, you seem trustworthy.

_The cabby turned on the car and started down the long road ahead of them. About every few minutes or so, Courtney noticed the cabby keep checking the rearview mirror._

Courtney- Is there something wrong?

Cabby- No, Why?

Courtney- I just noticed you have been checking your mirror ever since we left the gas station.

_Her southern accent fueled the driver's lust._

Cabby- Oh. Just a habit I guess.

_About a half an hour later Courtney finally speaks up again._

Courtney- Are we almost there?

Cabby- Actually we're about five minutes away. Do you mind if I make a quick stop? Gotta take a leak.

Courtney- Ughh but make it quick, Courtney glanced at the clock. It read 9:50 a.m. I'm kind of late.

_The Cabby pulled over to the side of the road (it was a pretty deserted road and the only car they had seen pulled over about a mile back) and got out. He walked out into the woods until he was out of Courtney's sight. He unzipped his pants and relieved himself. The cabby turned around and started heading back to the taxi._

Courtney- Oh my gosh, this guy is really slowing me down.

_Courtney decided she would take a quick nap. She rested her head against the window and shut her eyes. A few minutes later she heard the door open_

Courtney- Finally. Step on it bub.

_From her sleeplike state she saw the driver nod his head up and down._

_The cabby zipped up and walked back to the taxi._

Cabby- What the?

_The cabby ran out into the road and saw his taxi coming towards him. The cabby was frozen with fear. He could not get his legs to move. The taxi was advancing on him. The cabby assumed the taxi was going at least 80. Within the next three seconds the taxi was going to hit him. The cabby quickly jumped out of the way and landed on the road behind the taxi._

Cabby- That was close.

_Just as the cabby was getting up the taxi flew at him in reverse._

_Bump_

Courtney suddenly woke up

Courtney- What the hell was that? Was that a deer?

Courtney sat up and looked out the back window. She saw the cabby's lifeless corpse in the middle of the road. Blood was everywhere.

Courtney- Get me out of here!

Courtney continued screaming

Courtney- Who the hell are you? You sicko!

_Courtney examined the driver more closely. He was wearing an all black suit. He even had a black mask and black gloves. The suit was so baggy she could not make out the gender of the driver._

_The driver pulled the cab over, opened the back passenger door and dragged Courtney out._

Courtney- Let go of me you creep!

_Courtney started kicking and screaming. She did whatever she could to break free. The driver would not let her go. The driver in the black pulled a knife from somewhere in the suit and brought it to the girls neck. Courtney started screaming_

Courtney- Somebody help me! Somebody! Help!

_Courtney was now crying. The person in the black suit brought the knife closer to her neck and said_

Killer- If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to here it, does it make a sound?

_Then the driver sliced her throat and started walking to their car, about a mile back._


	2. Wesley, Rose, and Dana's Loss

Chapter 2 

Scene starts. You see a female character, in her car, on the side of a busy highway. You see her yelling at someone in the woods.

Rose- Wesley, Let's go!

The man in the woods notions his hand as to shut her up.

Rose- It's already 10:00! If you don't get your ass in this car in like three seconds, I'm leaving!

Wesley came back from the woods sucking on his finger.

Rose- You are aware that you just went to the bathroom in the woods and your sucking your fingers. Looks to the sky What did I do to deserve this?

Wesley- Shut up you loser I'm bleeding.

Rose- So you're sucking your fingers. I know you like to suck things but umm...

Wesley-Screw You!

Wesley got in the car, a brand new 2004 blue corolla, and buckled up.

Wesley- Do you have a band aid in here somewhere?

Rose- Yeah. There's one in the first aid kit in the back seat. It should be in the seat pocket.

Wesley stuck his hand in the back seat pocket and found the first aid kit

Wesley- What a surprise saying sarcastically it's right where it was supposed to be.

Rose rolled her eyes at her brother.

Wesley pulled down the mirror in the front seat and began to fix his thick dirty blonde hair. He pushed his bangs away from his blue eyes and began to admire himself.

Rose- You're so conceded.

Wesley- Con what?

Rose- Conceded...it means you're stuck on yourself.

Wesley- Of course I am. Who wouldn't be if they looked like this?

Wesley showed off his perfect facial features to his sister.

Wesley- or had a body like this...

Wesley started pulling of his Abercrombie T-shirt that said, "Buff" to reveal his six pack.

Rose- Wesley! You pig. Save that for Dana. We should be there any minute. I just have to take this exit right here.

Rose turned the car of the highway and headed towards a sign that said "West Harrington College... 25.3 miles away"

Wesley- Goodbye New York City and hello Cow Country.

Rose pulled into a Stop 'n' Go gas station and shut the car off.

Wesley- What are you doing?

Rose- Getting something to drink. Do you want to come?

Wesley- If you buy.

The siblings walked into the Stop 'n' Go store and walked towards the cooler of drinks. Rose took a water bottle and Wesley took a Mountain Dew. They brought the drinks up to the cashier. The cashier gave them a confused look.

Cashier- Are you guys...

Rose- Twins?

Cashier- yeah.

Wesley- Yup. We're twins.

The cashier studied them some more. They both had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, no freckles, pimples or zits, and they had perfect teeth. The girl had her hair pulled in a ponytail with two strands of her bangs hanging over her face. The boy's hair was combed to the front and flipped up. The cashier thought he was pretty cute.

Cashier- $2.99 please.

Rose put $3.00 on the counter and walked out.

Wesley- I love the look on people's faces when they realize we're twins.

Rose- I know.

Rose started the car and drove towards the long road that headed to West Harrington. About a half an hour later they came to a road block.

Wesley- What the hell. We're already wicked late. I'll go see what's up.

Rose- I'll come too.

The twins started walking towards the cop cars which were lined up across the road. Cops were standing around their cars.

Wesley walked up to a female officer and looked at her name tag

Wesley- Officer Warner is it?

Office Warner- Yes it is.

Wesley- Well officer, do you think you could tell me what is going on here.

Officer Warner- Actually I can't.

Wesley knew he was charming enough to get it out of her.

Wesley- Please, officer my sister and I have to get to West Harrington within the next ten minutes.

Officer Warner- Well, all I can tell you is that there has been a double murder, and that there is a detour right to your left.

Wesley and Rose both looked to their left. The bright orange detour sign was right in front of their faces.

Wesley- Well thank you officer.

The twins got back in the car

Wesley- Let's go.

Rose just sat in the car motionless

Wesley- What's wrong?

Rose- Nothing

Wesley- Please Rose, I know you better than that. What's wrong?

Rose exhaled

Rose- When you went to talk to the cop I just peeked around the cop cars. There was a man dead in the middle of the road. There was blood everywhere and his head was nearly off.

Wesley- Are you serious?

Rose- Yeah, c'mon let's go.

The two siblings took the detour. It was a pretty deserted road and it took ten minutes before they arrived at West Harrington. They drove through the old colonial gate. The brick buildings looked the same as they always had and memories of the previous year started brewing in the twins heads.

Wesley- I'm gonna go find Dana.

Rose- Okay, I'm going to go check in.

As Wesley started walking away Rose called out to him.

Rose- Hey Wes!

Wesley- Yeah?

Rose- Tell Courtney I'll come get her soon.

Wesley- I don't know if she is here yet because Dana left earlier than her and she had to take a cab.

Rose- Okay.

Wesley couldn't wait to see his girlfriend again. He hadn't seen her all summer because she spent every summer in her hometown, Austin, Texas. Of course he had talked to her on the phone and stuff but he had seen her beautiful blonde hair or her green eyes. Dana was special to him and he could not wait to be with her. Then there was Courtney, Dana's younger sister. Courtney looked almost exactly like Dana. Rose and Courtney were really good friends and that was good because the four of them were always able to do stuff together.

Wesley was thinking so much he didn't even realize he almost passed Dana.

Dana was crying hysterically

Wesley- Oh my god, Dana what's wrong.

Dana spoke through the tears

Dana- I got a phone call on my cell phone a few minutes ago. It was the cops they said they found Courtney dead and the only way they knew it was her was her College I.D. card. They said she was unrecognizable. They found her about ten minutes away from here. They also said they found a man with her too. The cops made it sound like the mans head was nearly off his body.


	3. Logan

Chapter 3 

Scene Starts- A cuddling couple is seen walking out from a building next to Wesley and Dana. All of the sudden, a male student with a pen and notebook in his hand runs by the couple and trips over his own feet. He seems to be in a rush.

Logan- Hey Dana!

Logan starts running towards Dana and Wesley. At the sight of Logan Wesley stood up

Wesley- I'll get rid of him. He probably just wants a story.

Dana had stopped crying for a few minutes

Dana- No…Let him get his story

Wesley- That's what I love about you, no matter how bummed you are, you'll do anything for anyone.

Logan came right up in front of Dana.

Logan- Oh my god Dana I am so sorry about what happened. Courtney was such a promising reporter. I know it sounds shallow but… can I get an interview.

Dana stood up

Dana- Sure but make it quick.

Logan- Definitely. Ok first question…

Logan turned on his recorder and un-capped his pen.

Logan- How did you feel when you first heard what happened?

As Dana was answering Logan's questions Wesley studied Logan. As usual, Logan was wearing a very flamboyant outfit and gnawing on his pen cap when he wasn't jotting down some obnoxious note. Logan was the only person that Wesley knew during middle school, high school and college. Wesley never really got along with Logan and was always looking for a reason to comment him on something. Wesley decided to listen to one of Logan's questions.

Logan- So I heard Courtney was practically maimed. Are you afraid the killer might come after you? The cops said they might be looking at a serial killer.

Something made Wesley think back to when him and Rose saw the scene of the murder. Wesley remembered Officer Warner said that the cops were not going to let the media anywhere near the scene.

Wesley- Hey Logan… how do you know all these details. The cops said they were going not going to tell anyone about the murder until it was solved.

Logan- Well how do you know the cops said that?

Before Wesley could respond the intercom system made a noise that usually meant the Dean was going to make an announcement.

Dean Cambio- Hello students and welcome back to West Harrington. I would first like to welcome all of the new students to the West Harrington environment. Second, I would like to ask all students to report to the main auditorium for Dorm Assignment and my annual welcoming speech immediately. Thank You.

Logan- So Wesley, how did you know?

Wesley- Rose and I saw the accident on the way here.

Dana Gasped

Wesley- We didn't see anything we just saw cops and asked them what happened.

Logan- Great! This will make the perfect story. Thank you guys so much. Bye

Wesley- I can't believe him Dana! He just assumes he knows everything and fills in all the blanks to create the perfect story. He's such a fag.

Dana- Wesley, he's always been like that. The journalism thing gets to his head.

Wesley- Whatever. Come on. Let's go find Rose and head to the auditorium.

Wesley and Dana headed back to the front gates to look for Rose. When the couple got to the gate Rose ran past them without even looking at them

Wesley- Rose!

Dana- What's with her?

Wesley- I have no clue. C'mon let's go.

Wesley ran ahead to catch up with Rose and Dana followed. As Dana was running two people ran past her and one of them elbowed her.

Dana- Excuse me?

Girl- Oh it's you.

Dana knew the snotty little voice. It was a girl she knew from high school. Her name was Sam and she was the only girl Dana referred as a "Bitch".

Sam- Well, I guess you've decided to come back after last years little fiasco.

Dana knew exactly what Sam was talking about. It was the first day of freshman year and Sam was already well associated with the "in" crowd thanks to older brother Hank who was on the football team. Dana had just started going out with Wesley and Sam was full of envy. Wesley was one of the popular guys and Dana was a loser, Sam would not let Wesley stoop to that level. It was after a football game and Sam persuaded Wesley to go into the snack bar with her. Sam told him she needed help getting something. She told Wesley to stand on a chair and get something on the top shelf. When Wesley stood up Sam told him he had a nice ass. Wesley just turned around and said whatever. That's what set Sam off. She pulled him down from the chair and started making out with him. Sam was surprised when he didn't push her away so she kept going farther until Sam started taking off her shirt. Wesley told her she had to stop and told him he made a horrible mistake. That was the last time she talked to Wesley.

Dana- Well I guess I'm not as self conscious as you. Bye.

With those words Dana started running to catch up with Wesley who had already caught up with Rose.

Dana- Hey!

Wesley- Where did you go?

Dana- I just had a little reunion with Sam.

Wesley-Oh…

Dana- So Rose, why were you running?

Rose- I just remembered I had to help the Dean give out schedules and Dorm assignments. So, where's Court…

Wesley started shaking his head no.

Rose- Do you have a problem?

Wesley- No…I just think you should go to the auditorium right now. Talk to you later. Bye.

Wesley took Dana by the hand and started heading towards the Auditorium. It took Wesley and Dana about three seconds to get to the auditorium. They quickly found a spot towards the end of the bleachers and sat down. In about five minutes the rest of the college had filled the remaining seats. Even though it was a small college it was still pretty loud. The Dean walked out onto the stage and everything became quiet.

Dean- Welcome students! I would like to make this as quick as possible so I will just get your schedules to you and then you may depart to your dorms. Oh…before I forget there has been a problem with two classes. They were very small so we are combining them into one. Anyone who was taking Nocturnal Life with Mr. Lomanty or The Study Of The Moon with Mrs. Hilveen, will now be taking their classes with one another and our newest faculty member, Mr. Stanton. Classes will be held every night at 11:00 near the old farmhouse building. Thank you very much for your cooperation. Enjoy the day!

Wesley- Shit! We both had Study of the Moon!

Dana- Oh yeah. I wonder who this Mr. Stanton guy is. I think we should at least get to meet him before we have a class with him.

Rose came up to the two of them and handed them schedules.

Rose- I have bad news.

Dana- Great.

Rose- I found out there is only like ten kids in that class with Mr. Stanton.

Wesley- Me and Dana are in it.

Rose- Even more bad news then.

Wesley- What!

Rose- Sam and Hank are in the class too. The other six must be new kids because I haven't heard or seen anything. I've got to go. Bye.

Dana- Oh Great! We have to deal with Sam and Hank. Maybe Rose will switch into the class too.

Wesley- I doubt that. She barely has enough time for all of her other classes.

Dana- I guess we will find out tonight.

Dana stood up and kissed Wesley.

Dana- I'm going to head to my dorm. Love Ya. Bye.

Wesley- Yeah… see you then.

Wesley saw Logan walking out of the building. Logan looked like he was looking for someone. Wesley headed down to him to ask him how he knew so much about the murder.

Logan- I was looking all over for you!

Wesley- You were?

Logan- Yeah. I need to tell you something but first I'll answer your question. I found out about the murder by radio. My dad used to be a cop so he has an old police radio. I check it every day to see what's happening around New York.

Wesley- isn't that illegal.

Logan- Shut up!

Logan pushed Wesley in the shoulder.

Wesley- So what did you have to tell me.

Logan- Oh Yeah! I went to my dorm and turned on the radio and I heard some cop say that he was left to watch the scene of the Courtney murder thing and he had to leave for one second and when he came back the heads were missing off both of the bodies. And the weirdest thing is that there was a note left on Courtney's body that said "Three heads and there is still room for more."

Wesley- Three heads! The officer said there were only to bodies!

Logan- Only two bodies found…

End Of Scene


	4. The Class

Chapter 4

Scene Starts- A group of eight kids are seen standing in front of a farmhouse. It is a crisp September night and all of the kids have heavy sweatshirts on and are carrying a notebook and pen. The group seems like they are waiting from someone.

Sam- Oh my god! Where is this Stanton guy?

Wesley- You're so impatient.

Sam just rolled her eyes and turned around to talk to Hank.

Dana- She is so…

Wesley- Bitchy, annoying, self absorbed,

Dana- You forgot hot.

Wesley- You know that it wan not me! She came on to me!

Dana- I know but you just seem to still like her!

Wesley- I never liked her! Never have and never will.

Dana- Fine.

Dana sat down on the ground and began to write something in her notebook.

Hank- Looks like you've caused another break-up.

Hank pointed at Dana and Wesley.

Sam- No…they're not broken up yet but if I have my way they will be.

Hank- Ughh!

Sam looked towards the main auditorium.

Sam- OH great! It's Logan.

Logan ran over to the rest of the group.

Logan- Hey guys listen up! This is Rachel.

Logan stepped aside and someone stepped out from behind him. She had long, flowing red hair that was down to her shoulders. She had bright green eyes and perfectly smooth skin. Sam knew the new girl had potential.

Logan- This is Rachel she used to live across the street from me and she called me this morning saying she was going to transfer here from NYU.

Sam walked up to Rachel

Sam- Hi… I'm Sam. This is Hank, Wesley, Dana, Trevor, Amy, Emily, and Randy.

As Sam talked Rachel looked at everyone she was pointing to. Rachel was pretty popular in high school and could immediately tell who was worth talking to. She could tell her relationship could go one of two ways. They'd be best friends or worst enemies. Then there was Hank; he was really buff and really cute. Rachel could definitely flirt with him. Dana and Randy seemed to be the only losers in the group. Funny thing was that Rachel noticed Wesley was cuddling with Dana. He was pretty cute and she had no idea why he would want Dana. Amy and Emily seemed to be Sam's little followers. All three of them were good looking and Rachel new she would have to force herself into to that click.

Rachel- Well isn't this a small little class.

Randy- Yeah… it's two classes joined together and we're

Amy cut him off.

Amy- We're waiting for our teacher. He's new none of us know him.

Amy had thick black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Emily- Yeah. I heard he's like 20 something. Maybe he'll be cute.

Emily pushed back her curly brown hair and started checking her lip gloss.

Trevor- Do you think we should check inside the farmhouse?

Rachel studied Trevor. He was pretty cute too. He had black or dark brown hair. She couldn't tell because it was so dark out. He was tall and looked very athletic. His hair was buzzed kind of short and he had shorts on showing off his muscled legs. Rachel glanced over at Sam and saw she was checking him out.

Logan- I guess we could but what happens if Mr. Stanton comes and we're all inside the farmhouse.

Rachel- He'll probably check in the farmhouse! Let's go.

The group started walking towards the farmhouse. Everyone went inside and looked around. The room looked like it was about to fall apart. There were cobwebs everywhere. Everyone walked around the large room, it was even darker then outside.

Amy- Okay. I don't think he's in here. Let's go!

Logan- Yeah come on.

Hank- You guys are so wimpy. What are you afraid of?

Someone Screamed?

Hank- Ahhhhhh!

Hank Jumped

Sam- Haha! It was me you loser.

Everyone except Hank was laughing.

Sam- I'm glad I have a nice not wimpy brother.

Hank- Haha you're so funny.

Wesley- Okay…now what do we do? There's no where else to look.

Dana- Actually there's some kind of loft up there.

Dana pointed to the top of the farmhouse. There was a small alcove type thing and a ladder leading down from it.

Randy- Someone should go up.

Trevor- Why don't you. Are you to afraid?

Randy- No. I'll go up.

Emily- There's the ladder.

Rachel- Go!

Randy started heading to the ladder. On the way he tripped over a pitchfork.

Logan- Smooth.

Randy got to the ladder and climbed up. Randy was at the top within minutes what he saw made him puke.

Randy- Oh my god! He's dead and he doesn't have a head.

Randy walked backwards towards the ladder.

Wesley- Are you serious?

Sam- Dana…go get help.

Dana- Okay.

Dana ran outside and headed towards the security office.

Hank- Randy come back down!

Randy walked to far back and fell off the alcove.

Sam- Oh my god!

Almost everyone screamed. The drop must have been at least 100 feet.

Trevor- Someone catch him.

Hank- Got him.

Hank was wrong. Randy landed right on the pitchfork. Two of the three prongs went write through his eyes.

Amy- I'm gonna be sick!

Wesley- Let's get out of here.

As everyone was heading out a girl screamed outside.

Wesley- Oh my god that was Dana!


	5. Wesley's Decsion

Chapter 5 

Scene Starts-Everyone that was in the farmhouse is now running outside looking for Dana.

Wesley- Dana!

Rachel- Where is she?

Logan- I have no idea.

Emily- Should we split up?

Amy- Absolutely not. That's like a death wish.

Sam- Oh please. We'll probably find her easier if we do split up.

Hank- And what do you assume we do with him.

Hank pointed towards the farmhouse.

Sam- Oh yeah

Trevor- Why don't we split into four groups of two. One group will go get help. One group will stay here in case Dana comes back and the other two will go look for Dana.

Amy- Yeah…let's do that.

Everyone started pairing off.

Emily- Me and Amy will go look for Dana.

Trevor- I'll go with Sam to go get help.

Sam-Cool.

Sam was so happy that she was going to be with Trevor.

Rachel looked at Hank and then at Logan and then at Wesley.

Rachel- Wesley and I will stay here.

Hank- Then I guess I'll go with Logan to look for Dana.

Everyone started walking off towards different parts of the campus. Wesley sat on a rock near the farmhouse. Rachel went over to Wesley and sat on his lap.

Rachel- Do you mind?

Wesley- Course not.

Rachel decided to flirt with Wesley to see how far she could get.

Rachel- So, what's up with you and Sam.

Wesley- What do you mean?

Rachel- You seem to like hate each other.

Wesley- Well it started at the beginning of last year…Wesley told Rachel about what happened. When Wesley finished Rachel spoke up.

Rachel- Well I can't really blame her.

Wesley- What?

Rachel- You are extraordinarily hot.

Rachel stuck her hands down Wesley's shirt and began to feel his six pack.

Wesley- Well thanks.

Wesley winked at Rachel

Wesley- You're pretty hot too.

Wesley leaned into Rachel and started kissing her.

Rachel- Ooh.

Rachel pushed Wesley off the rock and jumped on top of him and started making out. After about five minutes a girl is seen running out of the woods.

Dana- You Slut!

Rachel and Wesley sat up. Dana looked like she fell in a hole. She had twigs in her hair and dirt on her face and her shirt was ripped. She limped over towards Rachel and Wesley.

Dana- You little Slut! You just suddenly appear out of thin air and just take it upon yourself to ruin my perfect boyfriend!

Rachel tried to talk.

Dana- Don't you dare try to make an excuse you slutty little trashy hoe! Just go die!

Wesley- Dana… calm down.

Dana- You! Don't even start! Not once but twice have you betrayed me! It's over baby! Welcome to the real world!

Wesley- Dana your being unreasonable!

Dana- Oh my god! That's it. Maybe you two should go for a walk while I sit next to Mr. Stanton and pray the smell will rot my brain!

Dana ran into the farmhouse. As soon as Dana walked into the door she screamed. Someone in a black suit took a shovel and sliced her neck with it.

Rachel- Oh my god! Oh my god!

Wesley- What the hell?

The person in the black suit took another swing at Dana's neck. After one more swing Dana's head fell off. Blood poured out of her lifeless head and onto the floor. The person in the black suit grabbed the head and ran to the back of the building.

Rachel threw up.

Wesley- We have to go find him!

Rachel- Are you out of your tree! Whoever the fuck that just was killed two people

Wesley- He could kill more!

Rachel- Fine

Rachel and Wesley ran into the farmhouse.

Wesley- Where the hell is he?

Wesley walked into the center of the room. Rachel ran up to him and grabbed his hand. All of the sudden the door into the farmhouse shut.

Rachel- Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no!

Wesley- Shit!

Wesley looked and pointed to the door. Rachel followed his finger to the door. The person in the black suit was pointing a gun right at them.

End of Scene


End file.
